Jalousie et pardon
by Magiquement
Summary: Hermione fait la fête avec les Serpentards et se fait surprendre par son amant, Severus Snape. Entre jalousie, dépassement des limites, pardon et amour, ce n'est pas toujours facile ...


\- Vas-y Grangie !

Hermione Granger, soi-disant élève modèle se déhanchait sur un rythme endiablé sur la table de la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle était encouragée par les sifflements et les applaudissements des serpents. La rouge et or faisait ça pour oublier. Oublier qu'elle avait vu son amant en compagnie de la nouvelle professeure d'arithmancie. Une belle rousse aux yeux verts, une deuxième Lily Potter entre autres. Elle l'avait vu sortir des appartements de son professeur de potion, elle l'avait vu l'embrasser sur la joue, elle l'avait vu lui parler régulièrement, les voir sortir ensemble. Elle les avait vu danser ensemble. Elle était jalouse, horriblement jalouse. Et elle était plus que peinée. Car depuis la venue de la nouvelle enseignant, Severus ne lui avait donné aucun rendez-vous, alors qu'habituellement ils se côtoyaient tous les jours quasiment.

Alors Hermione dansait à en perdre haleine, buvait et rigolait à en pleurer pour oublier. Oublier qu'elle était malheureuse à cause du seul homme qu'elle ait aimé. Son nouvel ami Drago Malfoy l'aidait bien dans ce jeu, il l'avait invité à la soirée privée des serpents et l'avait intégrée au groupe comme si elle en avait toujours fait partie. La fête battait son plein, la musique était à fond et seule l'épaisseur des murs du château retenait la propagation du son dans l'établissement entier.

\- Enlève le haut Granger ! Hurla un serpentard très éméché et surtout très intéressé

Hermione sourit mystérieusement et tout en se déhanchant commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Mais l'arrivée soudaine du directeur de la maison des serpents arrêta subitement la soirée. IL était comme à l'accoutumée vêtu de noir et son regard balayait la salle et inspectait l'état de chacun de ses élèves. En voyant Hermione sur la table reboutonner sa chemise, il serra la mâchoire et fronça les sourcils.

\- La fête est terminée. Retournez dans vos dortoirs. Immédiatement.

Chaque élève baissa la tête et Hermione profita de ce mouvement pour s'éclipser avec Drago vers la sortie.

\- Une minute Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy.

Snape attendit quelques secondes que la salle se vide pour parler à ses deux élèves.

\- Pourrais-je savoir la raison de votre présence ici Miss Granger ?

Avant même qu'Hermione n'ouvre la bouche, Drago prit sa défense.

\- Professeur, c'est de ma faute, j'ai invité Hermione à la soirée, elle a juste accepté.

\- Est-ce vous qui avait commencé à déboutonner son chemisier ? Non. C'était elle. Entièrement de sa faute. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis plus de trois heures. J'enlève 50 points à Serpentard pour avoir organiser une fête clandestine. Et je vous retire 50 points à vous aussi Miss Granger pour votre comportement.

Les deux élèves restaient bouche bée face à leur sentence plus que sévère.

\- Maintenant monsieur Malfoy retournez dans votre dortoir. Je vais ramener Miss Granger à sa tour.

Drago embrassa furtivement la joue d'Hermione avant de monter se coucher, geste que Snape nota et ne retint pas un mouvement de dégoût. Il indiqua de la tête la porte de sortie à son élève. Celle-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers les escaliers qui menait à sa chambre. Mais avait qu'elle ai pu monter la première marche, Severus lui prit sévèrement le bras et l'emmena dans la première salle de classe qu'il trouva. Il verrouilla la porte et lança un sort de silence à la salle.

\- Je ne savais pas que ta relation avec Malfoy était à ce point avancé.

\- Je ne savais pas que ta relation avec Diou était à ce point avancé. Rétorqua-t-elle presque aussitôt.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je t'interdis de me faire des remarques sur mes amis quand toi tu n'es pas capable de ne pas te laisser draguer par la première venue. Je pensais qu'on formait un couple, que tu avais des sentiments pour moi ! Je pensais te comprendre, je pensais savoir. Mais je me suis trompée, encore. Dis-moi, c'est quoi son intelligence, son caractère ou son physique qui t'as fait chavirer ? Des cheveux roux, des yeux verts, une autre Lily Potter, c'est ça ? Tu t'es dit que coucher avec elle te ferait penser que tu as couché avec Lily ?

A la mention de Lily Potter, Severus se braqua et vit rouge. La dernière phrase était de trop. Et elle vint à bout de son sang-froid. Il gifla Hermione au visage. Une gifle qui laissa une marque bien visible et bien nette. Hermione toucha sa joue et les larmes qui coulaient ne firent que renforcer sa haine. Elle regarda Snape avec le regard le plus froid et le plus haineux qu'elle avait en elle. Elle fit demi-tour et claqua la porte derrière elle, sans un regard en arrière. C'était la rupture, la dernière fois. Elle courut hors du château aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle courait droit devant elle à en perdre haleine. Elle voulait partir, l'oublier, oublier cette souffrance et cette haine qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Puis ses forces la quittèrent, et elle s'écroula, perdue dans l'immense parc de Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps-là, Severus enchaînait les bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, il en était à la deuxième bouteille. Lui aussi voulait oublier, son geste et ses paroles. Il n'aurait jamais dû la gifler ou même lever la main sur elle. Il avait voulu la rattraper pour s'excuser et lui expliquer qu'entre lui et le professeure Diou il n'y avait rien. Strictement rien, juste un travail en collaboration et un début de sympathie, rien de plus. Il n'aimait qu'Hermione, qu'elle. Mais ces paroles à propos de Lily Potter avaient achevé son sang-froid. Les ténèbres l'emmenèrent dans un monde où Hermione ne lui pardonnait jamais son geste ….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Snape ! Snape ! Ouvrez-moi ! Professeur !

Severus émergea de son sommeil éthylique et but immédiatement une potion anti-gueule de bois. Il ouvrit la porte à ce forcené qui l'avait réveillé.

\- Que me voulez-vous monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Hermione ! Elle a disparu ! Elle n'a pas assisté au cours de la matinée et Weaslette affirme qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit cette nuit ! Vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vu, où est-elle ?!

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée Drago … Vous avez fouillé le château ?

\- Pas encore, j'ai voulu venir vous voir en premier.

\- Vous avez bien fait, avec ses amis fouillez le château, je m'occupe du parc.

Drago acquiesça et courut dans les couloirs. L'inquiétude s'était emparée de Severus ? Où pouvait-elle être ? Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivée. Sinon, il s'en voudrait énormément. Il se revêtit d'une cape épaisse et commença sa recherche dans le parc. Près du sol pleureur qui dormait, il trouva un corps inconscient. Il reconnut de suite le corps d'Hermione et ses cheveux broussailleux. Il courut jusqu'à elle et s'agenouilla en prenant son visage sur ses genoux.

\- Enervate, mumura-t-il.

La jeune fille au visage bouffi par les larmes papillonna des yeux et reprit conscience.

\- Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai dit Severus …

\- Ne pense pas à ça, tu es toute pardonnée. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Fatiguée …

\- Je t'emmène avec moi. Accroche-toi à moi.

La Gryffondor passa ses bras autour du coup de son professeur tandis que celui-ci passait un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Il l'emmena discrètement dans ses appartements pendant que les autres élèves étaient en cours. Elle prit une douche et se coucha immédiatement. Elle dormit toute la journée. A son réveil, elle se sentait bien mieux et Severus était dans le salon à lire un livre de potion sur le canapé. Il posa son livre et regarda la jeune fille qui s'assit près de lui.

\- Ecoute Hermione … Je voulais que tu saches qu'entre le professeure Diou et moi il n'y avait strictement rien … Pour tout te dire, elle est homosexuelle, avoua le maître des potions.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas …

\- L'homosexualité n'est pas bien vu dans le monde sorcier, malheureusement…

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir parlé de Lily Potter et d'avoir douté de toi. Mais tu pensais qu'avec Drago … On sortait ensemble donc ça m'a énervé … Parce que …

\- Oui ?

\- Il n'y a que toi Severus, il n'y a toujours eu que toi.

La jeune fille s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Severus prit le visage de son élève en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Il n'existe que toi à mes yeux Hermione. Toi et seulement toi.

La jeune fille se rapprocha de son amour et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle voulait lui montrait comment elle l'aimait. A quel point il la rendait fou et à quel point elle le désirait si ardemment. Devant l'ardeur de sa « petite amie », Severus prit les devants et il commença à embrasser son cou, déboutonner sa chemise … Il l'allongea sur le canapé où il put l'aimer comme il le voulait et comme elle le méritait.

 **J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plus. Personnellement je ne l'aime pas trop car j'ai écrit au feeling donc ça n'a pas trop de sens .. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis avec une review!**

 **Magiquement**


End file.
